Cadenas
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: La primera vez choca por ser la primera, pero tambien puede ser que no sea la priemra vez que experimentas algo, sino la primera vez que sientes algo diferente. Asi mismo cuando cambio el latigo por la varita...
1. Chapter 1

Dragones y calabozos.

Este es solo el nombre perentorio de esta historia.

Primer fic de HP los personajes no son míos. Es un honor publicar aquí.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, que aunque sea nefasta en nuestra historia, nos marca más que las verdaderas primeras veces, hasta hacer de eso llamado historia personal, un extraño y enrevesado laberinto, sin salida formal y visible.

Es así como el primer beso que das por sentir algo por alguien se vuelve más importante que aquel que diste cuando estabas en la primaria aun. La primera vez deja de ser esa donde pierdes el frenillo sino esa donde terminas heavymente.

Y la primera vez que te torturan, la olvidas… al fin y al cabo buscas olvidar aquellos episodios dolorosos para tu cerebro, y tu supuesta estabilidad.

Así mismo, puedes olvidar años de odios, y de malestares, solo por un pertinente motivo de supervivencia. Y tu cuerpo exige tanto sobrevivir, que olvidas… que recuerdas… que terminas amando a tu torturador.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que paso? No recuerdo. Jamás recuerdo haber manifestado alguna sorpresa ante este agobiante sentimiento. Siempre ha sido como natural, quizás es mi instinto de proyección, aquello que hace que la gente explique el rayo como producto de cargas eléctricas y en general, busque explicaciones "lógicas" a las cosas. Para mi lo lógico fue adaptar mi vida anterior a la nueva k se me ofrecía como única salvación.

El rubio autor de la anterior nota suspiro y levanto la vista hacia el reloj que había sobre el tocador que usaba de escritorio. Era casi el único mueble en esa polvosa habitación. Nunca comprendió porque el niño que vivió prefirió vivir allí, solo y sin magia, tantos años.

Tampoco comprendió nunca que lo motivó a salir de allí. U mirada vago hasta la cama, que lucia desordenada. A los pies de esta, el baúl con las cadenas que ella habían desaparecido tiempo atrás.

Pero toda historia parte desde un principio, no?

Harry llevaba varios días sin bañarse. La camisa pegada al cuerpo, sudada, con barro. El pelo por fin ordenado, debido a la mugre, el alma en un solo hilo. La furia lo había conminado a caminar por días completos. La furia y el saber donde estaba aquel traidor, por fin, por fin. Ya solo quedaban dos horcruxes. Por fin…

Su venganza ya estaría conminada… sus padres, Sirius, Dumbedore.

Alli, en medio de una campiña, se alzaba una cabaña. En medio de la nada. Era de madera. Abrio su aparato indetectable, para evitar cualquier trampa de magia o muggle que pudiera haber. Invento de los gemelos Weasley. Con la furia atronándole… sentía como se movía el viento contra el al caminar. Los segundos se le alargaron.

Pateo la puerta con rabia. El hombre vestido de negro estaba frente a uno que estaba arrinconado contra la cama. Ninguno de los dos parecía en mejor estado que harry.

Y ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar. El más joven, que estaba con la espalda contra los pies de una cama, sentado en el suelo, grito algo que no alcanzo a salir de su boca. El otro alcanzó a voltearse. Pero murió sin decir palabra.

Entonces los segundos volvieron con normalidad. Harry sentía el respirar casi en gemidos del niño sentado en el suelo. Estaba tan aterrorizado que no pudo reaccionar. Pero no uso el mismo hechizo. Hubo algo en los ojos del otrora altivo príncipe que le obligo a no pronunciar aquellas dos palabras.

Pero para el joven, que no distaba sino en meses de la edad de su verdugo, muchas veces esta acción le valió más maldiciones para el otro, y muchas otras, deseo que las hubiera pronunciado en vez del veredicto salvador.

Desmaius.

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar distinto. Frente a una pared. Atado con las manos en forma de cruz. Las cadenas le mantenían los brazos en esa posición. Estaba contra algo duro, pero no podía decir que. No podía reaccionar mucho del dolor.

No podía mover el cuello tampoco. Daba igual. Sabía que dentro de poco estaría muerto, y de nada habrían valido tantos esfuerzos para huir de los dos flancos. ¿Había valido la pena sacrificar todo por su familia?

Ahora al menos estarían en algún lugar mejor… cualquier lugar es mejor que donde estaba el, en todo caso.

Sentía rayos de sol a su espalda, a la izquierda. Tanto tiempo en las mazmorras le habían hecho sensible a todo. Sentía como pasaba el tiempo y nadie venia a ver como seguía. Se sabía prisionero y eso era todo.

Sus pies no permanecían atados, no había para que.

Al pasar las horas, sus ojos tomaron mayor claridad y empezó a darse cuenta de otra situación. Estaba prisionero, pero eso no era una cárcel. Nadie había venido a verlo ni le había manguereado, ni cacheado. No podía recordar con claridad quien los había hallado. Sabía que estaba en medio de uno de sus ataques de histeria cuando paso.

Tomo aire. La luz entro con más fuerza y se reflejo contra su pared. Estaba atardeciendo. Intento hacer magia sin mover los labios. Trato que no le entrara el pánico. Peo tal parecía que su mayor temor se hubiera hecho realidad: que le dejaran atado para siempre. Que lo olvidaran. Mientras veía descender el atardecer contra esa muralla, se pregunto que podía ser peor que eso.

Pronto lo aprendería.

Bien, esto es solo una introducción. Será HP/DM, habrá tortura, hetero, violación, gente cagada de mente… y sexo… y algo similar a amor. Ojala y les guste. Rewiews.


	2. Chapter 2

Calabozos y Dragones 02

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

Notas de autor: si, es así este fic, de capítulos cortos. Me gustaría que fueran Drabbles, de hecho, pero no se si me resulten. Y puede parecer algo confuso…

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero mantuvo su vista baja. Las botas que se presentían del pasillo hacían temer un hombre nunca tan alto, pero acostumbrado a hacer sentir sus pasos. Nada mejor que el ocultarse por mucho tiempo, de vivir con los nervios amarrados, por ser perseguido en dos bandos, para aprender ese tipo de cosas. Tembló bastante cuando lo sintió abrir la puerta. No levanto la vista. Pero le sintió suspirar cerca. Entrar, atravesar casi a su lado, para abrir la puerta que estaba casi al lado de esa pared, y cerrarla fuerte.

Entonces sintió pasos abajo. Al parecer, había un abajo. Voces. Parece una de hombre. Dos mujeres, por lo que se sentían tacos. Sus voces sonaban alteradas. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

-Harry… Harry, sal de ahí ahora. Tenemos que hablar… -dijo una voz de mujer.

-No quiero hablar. –sonó una vez cortante dentro de lo que era el baño. Draco apretó las piernas. Hacia tiempo no iba al baño. Desde que habría sido capturado. Tanto tiempo antes.

-Así que aquí lo tienes. –murmuró la otra voz masculina. Draco asimiló quien podría ser. –Mira como acabaste, maldito hurón.

-Ron, déjalo así. Ya bastante tiene con eso.

-Si, -dijo la otra voz femenina. –debiéramos eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

-No podemos hacer eso. Es un prisionero de guerra y merece ser tratado como humano. Aquí Harry lo mantiene casi como mascota, o trofeo personal. Está mal.

-¡Tiene suerte de estar aquí! De haber sido cualquier otro lo hubiera mandado ya al infierno.

-¿Saben que? Ustedes los hijos de magos a veces parecen más demonios que humanos. Váyanse de aquí.

El agua de una ducha empezó a correr.

-No tienes ningún derecho a echarnos, mione, pues soy su novia y…

-Da igual, no eres muggle, no comprendes a Harry en su mínimo apego…

-No seré Muggle pero Harry los odia…

-¡Harry no odia a los muggles!

-¡Ya basta las dos! La Verdad es que solo mione lo puede convencer de que lo entregue a la autoridad… bueno, cuando haya una y se reestablezca un tribunal.

-y Claro, yo como sólo soy su novia, sin ningún poder y solo sirvo para mamarla…

-Ginny, no decimos eso, solo que algo en mente tendrá Harry. Comprendo que solo quieras matarlo, pero… también lo es que por cada imbécil que Harry mata, mas oscuro… mas difícil de controlar se vuelve. Si uno de los muertos deja de tener su nombre como su asesino…

-O al menos no tuviera tanto nobleza, consideración y conciencia…-Masculló aun la otra niña.

-Deja de quejarte. Y ve a preparar algo de cenar, que entre yo y Ron podemos quemarlo todo.

Y si, Draco de esta conversación había comprendido donde estaba y con quienes. No el porque, pero si que ni ellos lo sabían. Y además, que estaba a merced de aquellos que una vez había maltratado.

-bah, si quiere una mascota pudo comprarse un perro. –Contesto la voz mas joven.

-Quizá solo lo quiera como muñeco porfiado. O saco de box.

-¿qué? –respondieron tanto la voz masculina como la mas joven.

-Para descargar energía. Ya saben, como en este perímetro no se puede hacer magia…

-A riesgo de que te llegue un cruciatus de vuelta…

Draco Malfoy no trataba de enfocar la vista. Solo fingía estar inconsciente. Y capturar toda la información posible.

-Le haré un chequeo médico antes de alcanzaros abajo.

Sintió sonar los pasos hacia la puerta, y salir. Una vez fuera, levanto con cuidado la vista a ver si era observado.

-Supongo que ahora no me puedes llamar "sangre sucia" ¿Verdad? –Sonrió- si lo hicieras te cortarías la lengua. Conozco eso que tienes en la boca. Te soltaría, por lastima, no por otra cosa, pero el me mataría. Es capaz de hacerlo. Sólo déjame examinarte. Al menos lo convenceré que te deje ir al baño, que te des una ducha, o que te de algo de comer. ¿De acuerdo?

Malfoy no hizo ningún gesto.

-¡Hermione! Pásame una toalla del cajón de arriba del armario.

Malfoy comprendió, no sin cierta risa, que estaba en la habitación de Harry Potter.

Potter tiempo mas tarde gritaba a Hermione.

-No, es un bastardo sucio y malnacido… nunca debiera haber pasado. Pero si lo entrego ahora me harán preguntas. Solo me quedaba fuerza para tres hechizos, y solo esa formula de desaparecer cuerpos para uno. Si lo entrego deberé responder de lo ilegal…

-ya lo se. Ron y Ginny están abajo, podemos discutir en paz. Mira… puedo ver que no se muera mientras inventamos algo. Solo faltan dos mas, verdad… algo hallaremos. Después de eso, podemos pedir que nos olviden del mundo mágico, lo transformas en hurón y nos vamos de vacaciones. Algo así. Se que no lo puedes matar. Se que no lo puedes entregar. Pero no creo que tenerlo, aquí mas encima, sea una buena solución.

-dime una mejor entonces.

-no eras tu el de las ideas.

-no, esas son respuestas a los retos… y esto… ahh… quizás si le contamos a Lupin…

-Estas loco, por poco y le echo un obliate a los de abajo.

-Es verdad. Ha estado aquí por un mes. Se me acabo si la poción que le daba, esa de…

-Esa misma que te di, verdad? Ya no puedo fabricar mas, los materiales, ya sabes… no es por el costo, es que prefiero dejarla para los heridos de la guerra.

-Si, lo lamento, lamento por lo que te hago pasar, Mione.

-ayudarte es una suerte de compensación para mi. Créelo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ahora vístete y déjame con el engendro. La ducha alcanza hasta aqui, las cadenas se estiran…

-Nada de eso, baldéalo con agua fría si te apetece, ten cuidado que muerde. Para darle de comer, hay un interruptor para las cadenas. Lo tengo preparado. Solo deja que estire los brazos para que coma. Y luego se retraen.

-lo mataras en una semana.

-Esta bien…

-Harry lleva un mes así. No podrá levantarse y caminar.

-Eso crees. Y si tiene un hechizo de autorecuperancion encima…

-Eso veré ahora.

-No te dejaré sola con él.

-No lo he de violar.

-…

-Esta bien, cuídame. –Se sintieron los pasos de la chica acercándose. –primero que nada Harry, Deberías pasar una aspiradora por aquí.

_Que Mierda será eso. _Se preguntó Draco.

-Dale, lo haré alguna vez.

-Trae algo para bañarlo.

-Este bien. Mira, alrededor convocas el…

-Ya lo sé. Solo trae la cosa para echarle agua.

El agua calló sobre Draco, que se estremeció sin poderlo evitar.

-Está despierto ya, Mione.

-Entonces ya debe saber donde esta y su situación.

-El agua tiene hechizo de limpieza también.

-Entonces cámbiale la ropa a algo mas abrigado y sécalo. No sabía que podías…

-¿Hacer magia aquí? Todo sistema tiene su falla, igual que los informáticos.

-La magia y las computadoras, no… podría ser una buena tesis de grado.

-Pobrecito jeje… se debe estar preguntando que diablos decimos.

_Y que lo digas_ pensó el rubio.

-Bien, asegúrate que no se mueva cuando use el estetoscopio.

-esta asegurado, Mione.

-Mh… -la chica comenzó a verlo. Abrió los ojos del ex mortífago, los miro, sus orejas, su boca. -Aparte de los signos evidentes de stress acumulado, de estar dormido un mes, y de haber sido torturado, de mala nutrición reciente y de un montón de cosas más esta casi sano.

-que hago con el entonces. –La voz de Potter apareció aburrida.

-Déjalo así y dale de comer cada cierto tiempo, lo suficiente para que no muera. ¿Crees que nos dará información de los mortífagos?

-Lo dudo mucho. Me parece que si no me hubiera precipitado, podríamos tener algo mas. Pero bueno…

-bueno, ya sabes… vamos abajo.

Harry hizo salir primero a Hermione, puso un silenciador, y al apagar la luz, masculló "cruciatus" de una manera que me mantuviera su buen rato el hechizo.

Ese es el segundo cap. Espero k les guste. Sino, bueno, k mal. Jajajaja… muchas gracias por las dos personas que me han dejado comentarios, jeje, no los esperaba… jajaja…


	3. Chapter 3

Calabozos y Dragones 03

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a kien kiera k haya pagado por ellos. Yo solo juego con ellos.

Draco se despertó en la oscuridad. Las cadenas cada vez le daban mas libertad de movimiento. Era de noche. Miró alrededor suyo. Harry le solía dar cosas que le hacían dormir, eso lo sabía, y era un alivio, pues pasar horas solo en esa situación le tensaba demasiado. Lo terrible no era estar inmóvil de cuerpo sino el miedo a enloquecer.

Pues sabia una cosa ahora, que supo la ultima vez que miró a Voldemort a los ojos. Algo que recordaba cada vez que alguien lo torturaba. Algo que recordaba insistentemente cada vez… y que se repetía a si mismo.

"sobreviviré"

Las cosas no iba nada bien, hace meses. Pero había conseguido varis horcruxes. Ya solo faltaban dos y sólo mione sabía. Ahora, a los 20, comprendía la ingenuidad de los primeros momentos. Ella si bien estaba con Ron, el no sabía mucho de lo que ambos hacían. Al final, era Hermione su mayor aliada.

El cielo hacía años que no lucía tan luminoso.

Y hace mas de tres meses había conseguido localizar la manera de esconderse de Snape. Portaba siempre con el algún tipo de traslador. Supo al torturar a algunos mortífagos que estaba huyendo del seño oscuro. No tenia mucho tiempo si lo quería atrapar él. Presa de una gran furia, que parecía marcar los limites de su magia con rachas de colores, fue tras el.

Y capturó a quien logró entrar en Howgarts. Y lo dejó como trofeo, y Punchi. La verdad si lo entregaba al ministerio, sería castigado él, había hecho ya dos de tres imperdonables. Y era Harry Potter. Sabía que el mundo mágico no se salvaría de no haber unidad entre los bandos, pero sencillamente no podía con todo eso.

Y eso aparte del problema que estaba significando Ginny. Tarde él y mione se habían dado cuenta acerca de la naturaleza de la gente mágica, tremendamente cargada de odio y vengativos. Por suerte Inglaterra no era el centro del mundo.

Ginny lo amaba, o eso siempre creyó ella. Siempre pensó que un día sería ama de esa casa, como su madre lo era en la suya. Al parecer de que empezaron a salir tenia visto como escribiría el apellido Potter junto a su nombre. Pero él no deseaba que fuera blanco de mortífagos y sus encuentros eran apasionados y sensuales, hasta que se empezaron a acostar y ella tubo accesos de culpa y ganas de hacerlo otra vez. Cada vez más voluble.

El la quería, no cabía duda de eso. Era la única mujer que le despertaba deseo, y eso ella tenía que saberlo. Hasta ese momento no había peros.

Llegó a casa, esperando estar tranquilo. Tenía TV y radio, tenía cable. Mione solía ver algunas series cuando el se ausentaba mucho "así te aprovecho de regar las plantas" decía. También tenía Internet.

Era una casa sin magia. Nada de nada podía habitar allí sin que él lo supiera. No tenía chimenea, solo calentadores eléctricos.

Cocinó algo. Siempre era un desastre en la cocina, por eso compraba comida para el, lo k el hacia se lo daba al hurón. De a poco se le iba quitando el odio que le había llevado. A veces pensaba que si lo enterraba en su patio nadie se daría cuenta.

Terminó de cocinar, tomo su propia comida del microondas, y subió las escaleras.

Generalmente esperaba ansioso las comidas, aunque después terminara en tortura. Empecé a pensar que era justo, debido que yo había hecho tanto daño, era justo pagar por mi existencia de esa forma.

Era raro que fuera el quien se quedara mientras yo comía, lo hacia rápido, vistiéndose, o haciendo algo mas. Esa vez la recuerdo, por ser primera vez de algo. Trajo comida y se sentó en la cama, detrás mío, para comer. Lo sentí devorando cosas. Trate de hacer el menor ruido posible. De que mi presencia pasara inadvertida.

¿Qué más daba? Estaba solo en el mundo, y sólo tenía a mi captor.

Al terminar de comer, noté que no tenía nada para dormir. Entonces mis cadenas no se estrecharon.

-Al principio te dolerá caminar. Me ausentare una semana, así que deberás aprender a cocinar tú. Si haces cualquier cosa idiota como estallar algún aparato, sabrás lo que pasara. Te daré la posibilidad de caminar entre mi habitación, mi baño, y mi cocina. Ya llevas dos semanas con las cadenas para ir al baño. Espero que te sepas comportar. Cualquier cosa (se sacó un medallón del pecho) lo sabré de inmediato. Note verás por las ventanas, ni nadie vendrá.

Una vez que dijo eso, se fue.

No cumplió con venir en una semana. Espere un mes que se cumpliera el plazo. Normalmente venia a diario, dormía allí. Su novia pocas veces le pidió sacarme para dormir aquí. Parece que lo hacían siempre en casa de ella.

Y yo realmente sentía demasiada inquietud al no verlo llegar. Quizás era demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Pero me inquietaba cuando el reloj no estaba en la posición correcta. Una vez llego mione a alimentarme, y pues le pregunte a ella. Quizás notó mi angustia… pues desde entonces me miró distinto. Y no era ya el miedo que me dejaran solo…

Era que ya no estuviera Harry Potter cuidando mi trasero, pues aunque me torturara, sería siempre mejor estar con él que con voldemort.

Al menos eso pensaba…

Fue un mes horrible, como ya he dicho. Nada que hacer, excepto pensar. No tenia sueño, debido al poco ejercicio fisico y las drogas que Potter me había dado tantos meses. No tenia una calra idea del tiempo. Cuando Hermione me venia a dejar comida, al sentirla llegar, me oba sin hacer ruido a algun rincón. Hacía eso pues mas que para intranquilizarla, era para que se quedara unos minutos mas, aunque luego ella activara un cruciatus, me dejara con la ropa humeda durante una noche de helada, con grados bajo cero o algo asi.

Siempre se les ocurrian nuevas formas de hacer cosas. La verdad no pensaba en nada. Jamas me pidieron que gritara, como lo hacía la serpiente. Cuando a partir de la segunda semana empece a esperar a Hermione cerca de un lugar donde esconderme, pero fácilmente visible, ella realmente dejo de hacer cualquier cosa que fuera dolor.

Una vez llego cuando segui dormido. Me habia acostumbrado a tenderme en el baúl a los pies de la cama de harry. El piso era frio. Lo hacia cuando estaba conciente que iba a dormir. Casi era el final del mes. Ella me desperto de golpe.

-¿Desde cuando duermes alli?

La mire semi sentado a los ojos, pero baje la mirada. Empece a temblar. Ella me habia hechizado para no enfermarme, y que no me pudiera morir. Pero no le iba a suplicar… ¿o si?

…

…

…

¿o si?

-l… lo siento… yo lo siento… no queria…

-esta bien… solo que crei k dormias al menos mejor… ya sabes… desde que no se te da la droga…

No me patrevi a mirarla, pero se desplazo por la habitación.

-Toma –me lanzo un cojín y una frazada. –si el te dice algo al regresar, dile que yo te autorice.

-gra…

-no me agradezcas, imbecil. Pero podrias hacer algo a cambio. Limpia esta mierda de sitio. Asi tendre un refugio al menos decente.

Ello son usaban elfos domesticos ni nada parecido. Ella se fue y me quede largo rato alli mismo. Depuse de un rato mire alrededor, todo estaba muy sucio.

Tras descubrir que bajo la tierra habia piso rojo, me di cuenta que habia encontrado un modo de no pensar. Y si me cansaba mucho, hasta dormia bien.

Para cuando regresó, miro sorprendido. Yo estaba en el rincón de siempre, donde antes me encadenaba, hecho un bulto. Habia dejado la frazada doblada sobre el baúl, con el cojín.

El no dijo nada. Ni siquiera torturarme. Ni sacarme en cara a todos los que habia matado ese dia, ni como habian volado sus restos. Solo se tiro, por primera vez boca abajo, y durmió.

Durmió dos dias completos. No me atrevi a moverme en todo ese tiempo.

XD me siguen agradando sus rewiew! Estoy realmente feliz por eso. De a poco iré alargando los caps, pero como estan planeados para ser cortos XD es mas que nada para poder escribir cada pocos dias… y amo los drabbles… jeje…


	4. Chapter 4

Calabozos y Dragones 04

Nyu, sho de nuevo. Estos personajes no son míos. XD son de jkrolling… creo… jajaja… bueno de ann rice no.

XD

Lamento sobre todo la demora, perono tube tiempo de sentarme a escribir tranquilamente como me gusta hacerlo… mi vida da muchos giros… muchas gracias por daros la molestia de leerla. Y darle una oportunidad.

Para cuando despertó, como que mis sentidos estaban alerta. Pasó a la ducha. Lo sentí quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Luego pasar hacia el cuarto y secarse. Se vistió.

-Hey.

-…

-¿Pensabas que no te había visto? –Se acercó. –Dímelo. -Su voz sonaba gozosa. Seguramente tenía muchas ganas acumuladas de golpear algo. Se dio un par de vueltas y miró alrededor. –Has dejado esta pocilga muy limpia. –Tenía las manos sin varita. Lo más probable es que me golpeara. –Pero dime, -se agachó a mi altura. - no te moviste de allí en todo el tiempo que dormí.

Yo asentí, entre aliviado y aterrorizado. Una buena forma de entretenerlo era demorando cualquier cosa. Prefería cualquier cosa a la espera.

-Eso está mal. Debiste moverte. Eres un prisionero, no un cachorro.

-…

-Da cosa… sea como sea, esto saldrá mal… saldra muy mal…

-… -Aquí, en vez de golpearme, se tomó la cabeza y caminó por la habitación.

-Maldición… Tú no eres mi esclavo. –Bajó a mi nivel, y me tomó el brazo. Me sobresalte, me obligó a sostenerle la mirada ¿Lo comprendes? No eres mascota, eres un humano, pero has cometido errores y estás reducido en tu libertad por ello. No eres un objeto…

-Anda… he visto que has hecho el aseo y cosas así. Tu no eres un empleado… es mas eres un prisionero ejemplar. Ni una vez intentaste escapar. No deberías…

-Pero…

El me miro como si me mirara la primera vez…

-Pero… prefiero hacerlo. Estar así, sin hacer nada…

Tras un buen rato, me dijo, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Esta bien, pero no te atrevas a acercarte a las ventanas ni puertas.

Después de eso, se fue otra vez. Bajé a comer algo. Cocine como para dos días de inmediato. Y subí otra vez. Lo sentí cerrar la puerta, para irse, cuando desperté, así que baje a inspeccionar, había mas comida para hacer, pero la hecha aparecía como devorada.

-al menos no se quejo. Pero pudo haber dicho gracias.

En resumen, las cosas fueron bien por una semana, me esmere en tener limpio… los crucio me atemorizaban. Harry tenia una particular fuerza, los podía hacer incluso sin mover los labios. ¿Cuándo habrá aprendido a eso? En el fondo, ahora ya no podía dar más con mi complejo de inferioridad. Nací en mejore condiciones, y… ¡mirarme! Cuando limpiaba evitaba los espejos al principio.

Y bueno, como siempre, cuando las cosas parecían andar bien, volvían a empeorar.

Un día entro corriendo a su cuarto. Me tomo y me arrojó junto con la manta y el cojín dentro del baúl. Santos dios, como odio los lugares encerrados. Y el lo sabia. Empecé a jadear y agarro algo… de un estante… uno de esos aparatos que no se usar, pero la cosa es que hizo agujeros con el… casi me perfora la cabeza. "si haces un ruido" me dijo, "te arrancare los testículos"

Ya sabia yo que tan verdad podía serlo. Me quede quieto mientras escuchaba gente hablar sobre la posibilidad de acabar luego la guerra. De quienes habían capturado, e interrogado. Si Potter frente a Weasley parecía medido, y estos parecían bastante menos… por un momento sentí lástima de los mortífagos.

-"hey, Potter, como te ha ido en tu búsqueda de Snape y Malfoy, hace tiempo que no echas maldiciones por no darte información"

Temblé. Presentí por cada palabra, un desquite.

-"Me rendí, sabes? A ellos los buscan los otros malditos. A Snape le echaría el guante, pero… y sabes, el otro no vale nada, es una sabandija temblante".

El estaba bebido. Me impresione de no sentir lastima por mi mismo. Antes hubiera llorado. Pero ahora… solo temía que pusiera ese aparato otra vez y me matara. Después se fueron y peleo con su novia. Gritaron de todo. Después parece se durmió… y yo fui al baño y a comer algo. Le deje algo cerca de él.

A la mañana siguiente estaba solo. No había tocado la comida que le dejé.

La comí y luego seguí haciendo nada, explorando aparatos muggles. Trataba de no hacer ruido. Volvio la noche, y estaba dormido cuando llegó. Tomado otra vez.

Sin nada que decir, me agarró, y me tiró en cuatro sobre la cama, con rabia. Con fuerza.

Con una frustración permanente y aterrante.

Con una violencia que superaba la corriente en el. Aun adormilado percibí sus manos en mi cintura.

Aun adormilado, me aterré. Grité y me resistí. El se tiro sobre mí, sobre mi espalda, y mordió mi cuello. Arrancó mi ropa. Paso su lengua por mi espalda. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol, a desidia. "Ginny" susurró.

"Ginny" repitió, mientras me rompía el alma… la ropa me la arrancó. Me apreisiono las manos con una de las suyas, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. "Ginny" repitió. Y lo dijo otra vez más cuando entro en mí. Dios como dolía…

Al terminar se echó a llorar. Justo sobre mi espalda.

Draco se volteó. Se limpió las lágrimas. Hace no diez minutos dormía todo lo cómodo, tibio y calentito que podía, en su situación. Acaba de ser violado, y su torturador lloraba a sus espaldas.

Díganme, si las situaciones de la vida real no son un poco irreales.

Lo tomó de la cintura, y se subio con el a la cama. Lo cubrio. Sus ropas las había tirado lejos de antes, con rabia. Ya mañana limpiaría. Ahora le dolía todo.

-Es una puta. –dijo sollozando.

-Si, Potter… tranquilo, duerme.

-Maldición que hice…

-Solo duerme…

-Draco…

-Qué…

-Draaco…

-Qué…

-¿qué mierda te hice, por un carajo…

Ok, no podía negarlo, estaba cagado de miedo, pero ¿Cómo dejarle así? Quería irme a mi cama, pero… también temía sus golpes del día siguiente… y estaba algo sensible mi piel, inexplicablemente. Quizás el régimen de angustia aumentado.

Me vi sangre y me aterré aun más. Me pregunte se Granger me curaría después o este me haría curar solo… cosa horrible, debido a que tendría que ir al baño y se me infectaría fácilmente. Si, soy un cobarde.

El me busco bajo las sábanas y le dejé acercarme a su cuerpo. Me besó. Luego se durmió. No me atreví a moverme el resto de la noche.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y a veces las cosas parten mal. No debí violarlo, ni esa noche ni las otras. Jamás debo tocarlo. Era un prisionero. Y merecía respeto como tal y como humano. Siempre doy ese discurso una y otra vez para autoconvencerme…

Hermione y mi sicóloga coinciden en que quizás parte de mi violencia anterior a Malfoy se debiera a un deseo reprimido, que solté de golpe esa noche.

Bah. La verdad es que tenía mucha rabia… Ginny me había cortado por otro. Al fin y al cabo fue mejor. Odio las chicas que solo hablan de sus problemas, de su cutis. Tenia rabia, no se había acostado conmigo en un tiempo. Me pregunto si esa era toda nuestra relación y le respondí que la única parte que valía la pena.

El error quizás fue no alejarlo a tiempo. Quizá fue no encerrarlo bajo la escalera. Quizá fue el no matarlo antes.

Pero la cosa ya estaba hecha… el se desangraba a mi lado, y yo lo besaba. En un momento se incorporó y vi su cuerpo a trasluz, contra las cortinas.

Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que sentí algo dentro de mí. Y dormí tranquilo.

-Harry, Harry mi amor, despierta… Harry…

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Ginny estaba golpeando mi puerta… ¡¡Ginny!

Me senté en la cama al momento de ver a Hermione entrar, movida por un Imperius, seguida de Ginny.

-Maldición…

-Harry, que significa esto.

-Que significa que tú entres aquí. No tienes permiso.

-Bah… vine porque te amo y no dejaré… desde cuando eso comparte tu cama?

-Desde que tu no la chupas sin cobrarme. Deja a Mione, Ginny.

-Si la suelto ahora…

-¡Dejala, carajo!

-Está bien… -Su grito agudo se escuchó muy bien. Se paró como pudo, el crucio de la habitación seguía funcionando. Miré a Draco que se despertó y sentó y miré la cara de sorpresa de Hermione, quien miraba toda la escena trágica.

Fue la primera vez que reí hasta quedar inconsciente.

Y chii… muy bajo el nivel de tortura, pero me gusto de alguna forma. Al releerlo, como una semana después de escrito, confieso que me cuesta mucho hacer escenas de dolor máximo. Quería dar la impresión de un tremendo sufrimiento, pero creo k se puede alargar un poco acerca de la cuestión de la tortura y profundizar una historia siempre quiebra el momento… se pierde la línea… digo, no me quise ir, esta vez, por el morbo. Espero les haya gustado… me aterra cada vez veo mas rewiews… estoy muy contenta y asustada a la vez pues presiento que se me exigirá mas y mas… y si no respondo… uhh seria peor que uno de los crucio mudo de Harry. XD me alegra la buena acogida que ha tenido esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Calabozos y Dragones 05

Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Perdon por la demora… me automandare un crucio.

Hermione me despertó con ayuda de un poco de agua. Me habia meado de tanto reir. Draco me miraba envuelto en sabanas, con expresión asustada. Mione me obligó a mirarla. Y me hizo beber algo de agua. Ya me hube calmado, sentía las costillas adoloridas como si hubiera vomitado. Cuando hube aclarado un poco mas la vista, se me vinieron mil cosas a la cabeza.

"Mione, Draco, Ginny" le dije tomandole el brazo.

-Draco está ahí, Harry, lo veré enseguida. Ginny está allá. –Se puso en pie y fue por su bolso, tirado unos pasos mas atrás. Se arrodilló para coger algo, y volvió a mi lado. Estaba tomando medida de una jeringa.

-Mione, no si estoy bien… revisa a Draco, tiene mucho daño…

-Si, Harry enseguida… Ginny está ahí en el piso, la ves… -En efecto, la susodicha estaba sujetándose las rodillas y ocultando la nariz en ella. –Ahora cuenta hasta cinco…

Caí en el suave sopor de los calmantes. A veces los ataques de nervios tienen su lado favorable.

Cuando vi que esa cosa hacía dormir a Harry, me aterré. Retrocedí un poco hacia los pies de la cama. Ella estiró la mano hacia mi "tranquilo" me dijo.

Se puso en pie y guardó algunas cosas, otras las dejó en el cesto de basura. –No abras por nada del mundo esos envases, te harán daño. –Me advirtió. Luego se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-Ginny, Ginny, despierta. Mira, te necesito unos segundos con todo aquí… mírame, eso es, mírame. Hiciste algo tremendo…

-Pero me valió para descubrir el engaño.

-Ginnebra, no seas tonta. Te juzgarán no sólo por el prohibido, sino por entrar sin permiso dentro de un lugar privado. Además de perjurio. Nadie te creerá siquiera de que él está aquí, recuerda que en el mundo real no existe.

-Mione, Mione –Se excitó tienes que ayudarme, tu eres mi amiga, Mione… ayúdame a recuperar a Harry… El es mío, Mione, y lo sabes…

-El no es tuyo ni de nadie, es un humano libre. –Le contestó con rabia, poniéndose de pie.

-Mione, por favor –se agarró a las faldas de la primera, arrastrando su cuerpo tras ella, quien iba a coger el maletín. –mione ayúdame… Tú eres mi amiga, no puedes dejarme sola…

-Mierda, vaya amiguita, que me da un Imperius.

-Todos cometemos errores Mione.

-Pero hemos de pagar por ellos. -Dijo finalmente, al cerrar el maletín y dejarlo sobre una mesa. –Ahora, te debo pedir que te vayas.

-¿Y si no quiero? Yo tengo más derecho a estar aquí que tú…

-si no quieres activaré el dispositivo muggle anti magia, Ginny. Y no te gustará. Vamos, te mostraré la puerta.

-Mione, por favor, no –Se dispuso a rogar de nuevo. Las sentí hasta un rato, mientras se alejaban hacia la puerta. Después volvió Granger sola.

-A ver, Malfoy, déjame ver que te hizo esta vez.

-No, el no me hizo nada que yo no mereciera.

-¿Qué cosas dices? –Me miró a los ojos.

-No lo culpes, es toda mi culpa. Yo no debí ponerlo nervioso quedándome quieto, y…

-Oh, cállate, por un carajo. Párate aquí y déjame ver… ¿Te violó?

-Eh… si, supongo.

-¿Cómo que supones?

-No es que haya ofrecido mucha resistencia.

-Tienes huella de ello en las muñecas. Moretones en torno a las costillas. Te intentaste defender. –Ella humedeció un trapo y me lavó de la sangre seca. –Mejor vete a duchar, y vuelves.

Cuando cerré la puerta, la vi sentarse en la cama suspirando y agarrándose la cabeza. Curó mis heridas con una presteza que levemente me recordó a Severus. Me dijo que no había dejado heridas abiertas ni posibilidad de infección, que no me preocupara.

Pero lo interesante fue después, me tomó la cara entre sus manos, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos.

-si pudiera te sacaría de aquí… Tú no lo comprendes, pero… él te hará demasiado daño.

-Lo comprendo, pero… no tengo mucho donde elegir.

Ella entonces bajó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio. Y me volvió a mirar.

-Lamento lo de la violación, estuvo mal… pero ya no se puede remediar. Puede que lo peor venga ahora, los remordimientos… Te deberé pedir que prepares comida para él…

-él dijo que le disgustaba, que no era sirvienta sino prisionero.

-Diremos que hiciste trabajos forzados. –sonrió y se volteó de espaldas a mi. -Piensa que cuando la guerra acabe te tendremos que entregar al consejo… si declara que lo cuidaste durante un tiempo puede que te rediman la pena. La gente creerá cualquier cosa si la dice Harry Potter.

Lo dijo con tanto asco, que supe que con todos sus buenos sentimientos, estaba harta del mundo de la magia. Y porqué esta casa estaba así de aislada. Ella me habló la última vez desde la puerta.

-Le eché un confucio a Ginny, y la dejé en un parque cercano. Ahora le haré un obliate. Cuídalo. Lo dejaré amarrado. Esas píldoras que te dejé en ese cajón son antidepresivas, le darás uno a cada día, como puedas. Trata de no hablarle ni tener roces con él, puede tener reacciones violentas. Cualquier cosa que le llegara a pasar, así sea un rasguño, me las cobraré contigo. Un crucio por cada auch. ¿Entendiste?

-sí.

Cuando despertó, le tenía agua al lado de su cama, junto con una pastilla. Y un idiota que lo miraba fijamente.

-Granger dijo que la tomaras. Que te haría bien.

Se la tomó sin rechistar.

Me miró. En todas esas horas había comprendido que lo más perturbador de esa noche no había sido la violencia de su ultraje. No había sido el dolor y lo sorpresivo de ello. Sino el beso que me dio. Y supe que, como un una comida fuerte, los platos fuertes siempre provocan repeticiones desagradables. No hizo ningún gesto.

-retírate de mi vista. -Me pidió con la voz más fría. –Vete abajo un rato. Ve algo de tele, o lee algo de la librería.

Asentí. Comprendí que yo también lo necesitaba… y me di cuenta que por primera vez en meses, pensaba en algo que necesitara que no fuera agua, o comida. O dormir. O distraer mi mente.

Severus me había ensañado modos de mantenerme cuerdo durante la tortura y este tiempo en casa de Potter me habían resultado. Pero ahora…

Esta bien, lo cortaré aquí. A ver, estoy muy agradecida de todos los rewiew… de abosultamente todos menos uno XDD oye, "cadenas" se llama el fic por otra cosa, la lectura de "son mas k cadenas las k atan a draco" es algo básica. Y creo que comprenderás si te digo que las cadenas no solo sirven para atar, tambien para adornar, y también de ayuda. Son indispensables para levar anclas. Quiza lo mas probable es que doy por hecho que la mayoria lee cadena en el sentido de "link".

Y lo otro… pues ¡por fin! Alguien presenta una critica formal. bien, no estoy picada, solo que los capítulos que escribo de hecho son… editados de esa forma… no quise en ningún momento que las descripciones de lugar dañaran en algo la descripción, que esta a veces en 'omniciente' y eso se dará a entender al final. O sea, ya algunos se han dado cuenta de qué se trata esto… si lo sigues leyendo comprenderás de qué viene. Ahora la cosa se viene mas dura y a lo mejor adelanto el final… y si, este fic lo publico a destiempo del mundo real, o sea, mucho tiempo después que lo escribi.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras!


	6. Chapter 6

Calabozos y dragones 06

**El Cambio. **

A partir de ahí las cosas cambiaron para mi. Realmente era difícil convivir con eso, y supongo, como me dijo la sicóloga ayer, uno tiende a leer las cosas del mejor modo que le parezca. Bien, comprendo que llegando a este punto tuve mucho ocio. Conté uno a uno los ladrillos de la estancia de sala de estar de harry. Cuide del polvo sus muebles… cuando iba a llegar corría a hacerme el dormido, para no tener que hablarle. Cuando el dormía, yo lo observaba.

En una de esas Granger me trajo un recetario. Me enseñó de a poco a usar aparatos para cocinar. Y después me mostró el televisor y el Internet. A partir de ahí la casa estaba menos limpia, pero dudo que él se haya dado cuenta. Bueno… es verdad que tenia conciencia de mi presencia, pero fue un mes mas o menos desde que… desde que lo hizo forzándome que el casi no estaba en casa y fingía que yo no estaba tampoco. El asunto es que yo le dejaba la comida siempre lista, para ser recalentada en el microondas.

Ahora el hito por el cual recuerdo esto es porque un día subió al cuarto y me dijo:

-¿Cenaste?

Primera vez, desde que me valía por mi mismo, y no me había dejado encargado a Granger que me lo preguntaba. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo (unos origami, de nuevo de parte de Granger) y fui tras el a la cocina. Allí comimos en silencio. La verdad tenia miedo de tanta amabilidad… fue casi un "por favor tortúrame". Sentía mas miedo cuando él estaba amable conmigo.

Pero entonces no sentía miedo, pese a su mirada preocupada, sino ese suave cosquilleo que me impedía dormir si estaba cerca.

Se que tu, mi sicóloga, pensaras que manejo mis recuerdos, que estilizo mis memorias. Que intento hacer más inocente todo ese tiempo. Aunque jamás lo había intentado.

Potter al terminar la cena me miró. Supe que deseaba hablar.

-Malfoy, como sabrás, cuando te encontré… parece que tu y Snape estaban en una discusión…

Me asombré de su sangre fría. Generalmente, al menos el primer mes conciente, solo me hablaba para insultar. Siempre las cosas sobrepasan su umbral de comprensión.

-Si. Quizá porque los mortífagos venían yo creo cinco minutos después y… ya me había cansado de huir, Potter.

-Quería saber algunas cosas…

-Mh, Potter, llevábamos mas de tres meses fuera de la guarida de Voldemort. Incluso tras tu última entrada… la cuestión es que no fue por lo de Dumbledore, pero… mi mente está algo confusa respecto a ello. Pero mira, debido a que seguramente sería sometido a torturas o las posibilidades de dar información Snape no sólo me enseñó Occlumancia. Uno de los trucos que me sirvieron para no volverme tan loco en esta absurda guerra fue memorizar cada uno de los detalles del lugar donde estaba. También el ejercicio corre tratando de recordar pociones, libros… recetas. –sonreí.

-¿Entonces tu nunca olvidas?

-Tanto así no, hay muchas cosas que prefiero no recordar. Si quieres haz una prueba.

-Bien. –Dijo, y se dio la vuelta en la mesa, poniéndose a mi espalda. Me tapó los ojos. –ahora dime, de izquierda a derecha, como es esta cocina.

-De izquierda, eso quiere decir partiendo desde la puerta que da al interior de la casa. Sale a un pasillo que da al living, y a la escalera para subir. Por dentro está primero un aparato de frío, que mantiene las cosas frescas. Al lado una pequeña mesita, le sigue un gran aparador, donde hay comida de esa para cocinar.

-¿cómo es eso?

-De esos fideos que hay que ponerles agua caliente, harina y esas cosas.

-¿cuál es la comida que no se cocina?

-La que a veces traes, al menos ya no tanto. Esa donde se le echa agua y ya está, y otra que se pone al microondas y está listo. Al lado de este estante está la puerta de entada y salida de la cocina. Al frente del estante está el otro armario, que tiene platos, tazas, vasos, ollas, sartenes arriba, en ese orden, y abajo los cuchillos. Mas abajo hay frascos con otras cosas, algunas parecen pociones. Al lado la cocina, de cuatro quemadores, estás justo delante de ella. Al lado un lavaplatos. Sobre este, un calentador de agua. Se me olvidó que en la primera mesita al lado del frío está el microondas. Al centro hay una mesa pequeña con dos sillas donde estoy sentado.

-Vaya, Draco, sorprendente. –Se giró para sentarse frente a mi nuevamente. –Me pregunto si…

-Tendré la misma memoria con las cuevas de Voldemort. Si, solo que esas eran mas oscuras. Recuerda que son guarida de serpientes. Pero recuerda que jamás podía mirar alrededor y deleitarme, y nunca recorrí tratando de recordar todo. Sencillamente fue cuando me conducían por distintos caminos, luego, mientras huía con Snape, el me obligo a recordar cada detalle que mi mente había almacenado. Pero yo jamás estuve allí realmente, sabes, era como una memoria sinestesia.

-¿Cómo? Recuerdo los movimientos que había que hacer, donde girar y eso… de a poco Snape me hizo memorizar un mapa, para poderlo hacer mediante encantamientos. Quizá Granger pueda hacer algo al respecto, y pueda darte el mapa.

Harry le miró suspicazmente. -¿Porqué tanto interés en ayudar, Malfoy?

-Para eso estoy aquí no… para darte los planos. Yo lo estaba esperando.

El modo de actuar de Malfoy me tenía sorprendido. Yo esperaba una reacción distinta. El parecía tranquilo. Extrañamente tranquilo, incluso lucía alivio en sus facciones.

-¿Crees que te mataré luego verdad?

Se mostró sorprendido.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Potter. Pero… en el fondo, tal como dices, yo no existo ya mas en el mundo real. Solo me buscan para asesinarme, y sabes… estoy cansado de huir. Pero tampoco quería que el asesino de mis padres saliera inmune. Quería hacer algo. Una vez que lo haga, si quieres yo mismo lo haré, si no quieres llevar otra muerte en tu conciencia.

Este tipo realmente estaba de locos. Me empecé a preocupar con respecto a pedirle un mapa… Empujar a alguien al suicidio también es un delito, y pues… como no fui, digamos, demasiado amable cuando el llegó… empecé a suponer que quizá la tortura lo había llevado a ello.

-A ver, Draco, tu no tienes que suicidarte, tu tienes que pagar por matar a Dumbledore con cárcel primero.

-Potter, la idea de la pena sin libertad es que quieras salir en libertad. Si quieres, me la pasaré en la cárcel y moriré allí…

-No, no es eso lo que digo… es que…

-Ya, deja de alargar las cosas. Si tampoco será un gran mapa… aun ni me aprendo de memoria tu sala.

Bajé la cabeza riendo.

-Lo haremos mañana, Malfoy. Hoy quiero dormir. Mañana vendrá Hermione, ella me dio la idea de preguntarte. -El asintió y tomó los platos. –Deja ahí, mañana vemos eso. –Subí al cuarto sabiendo que me seguiría.

Me había pasado en mes preguntándome porqué. A estas alturas, ya no lo hacía. Y sin embargo, no sabía como sacar el tema, como acercarme. No quise cambiarlo nunca a la habitación de invitados. Tal y como estaba ahora, no quería… nunca quise… pero sabía que no se negaría.

Malfoy tenía todo ordenado. Me miró casi sonriendo antes de pasar hacia su manta. Lo alcancé a agarrar del brazo.

-Espera, yo…

-sabía que lo descubrirías Potter.

Mi mente quedó en un "¿qué?". Bajó la cabeza, algo angustiado.

-Me atreví a dormir en tu cama… lo lamento.

Me quedé perplejo unos segundos, antes de reaccionar.

-pues y quien te impide seguir haciéndolo. –fue decirlo y pensar "que chulo sonó eso". Estábamos frente a frente. Él bajó la mirada, se volteó y se quitó la camisa por arriba. Me miró e hice lo mismo. Nos metimos a la cama solo en pantalones pijama.

Él se volteó hacia la ventana, apagué las luces. Lo abracé por la cintura y apoyé mi mentón en el hueco de su hombro.

-No te tocaré… sencillamente necesito contacto humano.

Sentí cómo suspiraba bajo mi cuerpo. Se relajó. Entonces me dormí.

Él esa noche tuvo pesadillas. Me desperté cuando me soltó, y me voltee a verlo. Preferí no saber qué veía en sueños. La luna no alumbraba mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para ver sudor en su frente. Tomé un paño, que había en el mueble del lado de la cama, y le sequé.

-Sh… tranquilo, Harry, todo esta bien.

La noche esta finalizó con él durmiendo entre mis brazos. Fue la primera de muchas otras que pasaría así… y había por entonces muchas cosas que no quería comprender, ni oír. Incluso hoy… pero lo cierto es que ya entonces, una voz en el fondo de mi conciencia me dio alerta roja… lo que sí, tampoco quería oírla.

¡¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA! Leí los fics de Mickaele, tiene mucha razpon si dice que me faltan descripciones, pues sus fics de Ram son maravillosos, pero no es ese mismo mi objetivo. Y me empecé a preguntar si en realidad debiera haber tenido otro objetivo. Tengo por estos días una rara inseguridad en todo lo que hago. Pero me alegró ver el número de lecturas, y de rewiews… gracias! Me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Y otra cosa, continuaran los POV's sin aviso, es k poner "POV harry" me parece demasiado paternalista XD


	7. Chapter 7

Calabozos y Dragones 07

Make me Bad.

Advertencia: abajo hay hetero. Y escenas explicitas slash…

Fueron muchas las noches que lo esperaba para dormir junto a el. La primera semana fue así, mientras Mione me ayudaba a reconstruir el mapa para ayudarles.

Y no lo hacía pro mi vida. O por perdón. Eso era algo que no me quería confesar a mi mismo.

El mapa se hizo con un hechizo que de a poco fue recordando mi memoria sinestesica, los pasadizos, las puertas. Seguramente estarían escondidas, tendrían claves. No era un lugar tan amplio como enrevesado. Él no tenía que esconderse, la gente prefería no saber donde estaba. En una de esas se preguntó qué comía, donde… y no supe contestarle. Yo era una cosa específica, no un elfo doméstico, pero no se lo dije así. Ya sabía como hacerla enfadar, ella si bien solo me tiro un par de crucio, y si bien ahora estaban amables no había olvidado los principios de mi estancia en esta casa. Ya era casi un semestre.

Tenía miedo de acercarme, y miedo que una vez concluido el mapa no se acercara mas. Tenía miedo de que esto no resultara y reanudara sus prácticas de crucio en mi persona.

Tenía más miedos que cosas buenas… y sin embargo sonreía todo el tiempo.

Estaba siempre sentada frente a él, en la mesa de la cocina de Harry. Al menos durante esos días. E Harry veía tele, se aburría, navegaba en Internet, pero siempre estaba alerta a lo que yo y Draco hablábamos. Comprendía que el rubio frente a mi era una cosa totalmente distinta a lo que había conocido antes. Mi rencor hacia el por momentos desaparecía.

-¿Qué piensas? –Me miró un día que escribía hechizos en el pergamino, mientras le hacía descansar. Era mentalmente agotadora esa tarea.

-Me preguntaba si realmente podrás matarme después de esto. –me respondió.

-Y quien te ha dicho que lo haremos. –apenas levanté la vista, hojeé unas cosas.

-Pues… es lo que se hace en tiempos de Guerra.

-Eso será en el mundo mágico. –Nosotros con Harry venimos del Muggle, donde existe la palabra piedad.

Harry se allegó a la mesa en el momento que veía cambias sus facciones hasta casi el antiguo Malfoy.

-Dices que me tienes lástima.

-No. Digo que eres un ser humano, y que sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, aún mereces vivir. Sólo por el hecho de existir, tienes ese deber y ese derecho.

-Interesante declaración de principios, Granger, pero…

-Sé que te dije que tenías que pagar por lo que habías hecho, pero también eso es parte de lo que ha dicho Hermione. Se trata de ser responsable de tu propia existencia. –Harry se sentó en la silla más cercana a la puerta. Malfoy siempre ocupaba la cercana a la cocina.

-y eso quiere decir…

-Que pensamos darte una nueva identidad, junto con ayuda, no te dejaremos tirado en esto.

-¿Cómo? –Parecía sorprendido.

-En cuanto lo consideremos seguro, te irás a un apartamento con gastos pagados. Con prohibición de usar magia, dentro de lo posible, y con un trabajo digno. –Le explicó Harry, mirándole a los ojos.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Parecía desarmado.

Realmente no sospechaba la clase de planes que teníamos para él…

Granger una vez dijo que daba más miedo enfrentarse a lo desconocido que a lo conocido, por eso yo prefería ser torturado que confiar en mí mismo. Esa noche, mientras Harry terminaba con lo del baño, estaba temblando bajo las sábanas. Apagó las luces antes de abrazarme e la oscuridad, como siempre.

Él de día bajaba la vista al mirarme.

A veces buscaba excusas tontas… para acercarse, y tocarme.

Se metió a la cama sin tocarme. "¿Porqué tiemblas?" me preguntó. Lo abracé poniéndome encima de él. Temblaba. Él me abrazó de vuelta… primera vez que lo hacía.

"qué temes" me susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo. "le prometí a Mione no volver a torturarte. Te prometí no tocarte…"

Lo abracé mas profundo. Él no podía entender ese lenguaje, y yo no me atrevía a hablarle. ¿Cómo dices que no sabes cómo vivir, pero que algo en ti se aferra desesperadamente a la vida?

¿Cómo le dices que quieres que sea malo y cruel para así odiarlo con toda tu alma, para no tener rencores y poder alejarte sin dolor…?

Y ¡He allí mi profunda tortura! ¿Cómo me alejaría de él ahora?

Eran muchas preguntas, demasiadas para verbalizar. Bajé mis manos aferrándome a su cintura. Él y yo dormíamos abrazados cada noche, sin nada arriba. A veces se le notaba una erección, a veces la mía. La mayoría de las veces ambos. Muchas también hubo sueños húmedos.

-Draco, cálmate y mírame.

Me obligó a mirarle en la oscuridad. Nunca me había preguntado cómo la gente logra que de sus ojos salgan chispas aún en las noches más oscuras.

Cerré mis ojos y le besé.

Ese beso fue peor que un traslador. El tirón en mi obligo, la poca suavidad de su boca, y la pulsación animal de violarlo en dos tiempos. Entre su deseo reprimido y el mío, nos rasguñamos y mordimos. Lo vi mecerse sobre mí, encarnizadamente, soportando el dolor y la incomodidad paralizante casi sin queja, brutalmente, el deseo era más que suficiente lubricante, más que suficiente preparación.

A través de la bruma caliente que conectaba mi cuerpo con mi conciencia sólo podía percibir el placer y el descontrol total de mis sentidos. Él estaba sobre mí, con las piernas abiertas, todo dentro. Sus tobillos cerca de mis hombros. Sus manos se sujetaban en mi ombligo, mi cuerpo tenía espasmos fácilmente hallables. Le tomé las manos, él viró sus ojos a mí. La calentura era de lo máximo. Lo miraba balancearse sobre mí… contra la luz de la luna. Sus ojos cerrados, los labios fruncidos… mordiéndose el de abajo. Deseando más, deseando llegar.

Deseé besarlo. Deseé poderlo tocar. Cuando iba a acercarlo me dijo

"Más tarde, Harry. Más tarde podrás hacer todo lo que quieras. Ahora, déjame disfrutar a mi."

Si… esos dos en ese momento estaban juntos. Lo supe en mi estómago en un momento, mientras descansaba de hacer el amor con Ron. Encendí una lamparilla. Harry y yo últimamente teníamos esa conexión tan extraña. Quizá éramos los dos únicos con algo de mugglenidad en este sector.

Ron se volvía cada vez más fuerte. No era tan buen hechicero, peor si hacía buenas estrategias de combate. Las mejores. Me hubiera gustado enseñarle también algunas cosas pero no se deja, desde que se acuesta conmigo al menos. Lo cual partió ya en secundaria.

Él nunca comprendió porqué Ginny y Harry rompieron, para él eran la pareja perfecta. No se daba cuenta hasta que punto Ginny estaba obsesionada con él. Preferí no borrarle la memoria, al menos no del todo, sólo le prohibí que pudiera hablar de Harry como no fuera para la Orden o sobre su relación. Le prohibí que mencionara a Draco.

No le borré la memoria de esos momentos junto a Harry, y no porque no tuviera corazón para ello. Tal y como dicen

"Benditos los que olvidan, aunque tropiecen dos veces con la misma piedra."

Fuera de cualquier asunto moral sobre la inestabilidad mental de Ginny, dependía de ella tomar desiciones o terminar en el loquero. Creo que, pese a lo que ocurrió después, fue un gran acierto. Ron se voltea hacia mí, y me pregunta "¿Qué sucede, Mione?" y besa mi hombro.

-Nada, cariño –Le respondo. Sólo un presentimiento.

Le oigo suspirar. Tal y como han sido las cosas, sabe que significan problemas.

-¿Es para esta noche tu presentimiento?

Ahora suspiro yo. Pero sonriendo. Aunque sea un tonto, sabe ser tierno.

Woau! Otro cap en pocos dias! Si sigo asi kiza en dos o tres mas tenga otro, aunk no prometo nada. XD no he leido un libro de los tres k debo leer para el lunes.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! En especial a Dark Devil… que me los hace todo el tiempo. 

La cita de Hermione es de Nietzche, a decir de "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos"


	8. Chapter 8

Calabozos y Dragones 08

Esa noche fue muy larga. Luego de descansar del mejor polvo de mi vida, fui yo el que estuvo arriba, besándolo. Me permití todo ese deseo de conocerlo lentamente. Toda su piel. Sus cicatrices, sus daños.

Me permití hacerlo sin pensar en nada. Quizá debiera haberlo hecho… tal y como están las cosas ahora…

A veces deseo que las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes, pero se que no es posible. Y a veces deseo poder hacerlo de nuevo. No para hacerlo bien esta vez… sino para hacerlo igual… para hacerlo mas veces…

Esa noche lo hicimos varias veces. Había pociones de recuperación, así que no me preocupé por nada más. Sé que vi el color tenue del amanecer sobre la piel de él, cuando finalmente cayó dormido en mi hombro. Lo vi reflejado en su piel, en su sudor. En su leve sonrisa. Mi rostro debía tener esa tirantez que da el sexo.

El sexo del bueno, desenfrenado, calmado a veces… tierno. Cálido.

Me quedé un poco mas mirando a Draco. No le pregunté nunca si había estado con alguien más, pero conociendo su vida… era difícil. Toda su vida fue el prepararse para ser mortífago. Serlo. Su misión, y luego escapar. Aún había muchos blancos en todo. Quizá debiera pedirle que hable.

Acaricié su mejilla, y pensé que diría Voldemort cuando supiera que los dos a quienes mas perseguía estaban juntos. Ya faltaba poco o nada para saberlo. Draco no lo sabía, pero… sólo habían comprobado mapas extraídos por la fuerza de otros cerebros.

Faltaba muy poco, quizás demasiado poco. Por eso me habían dado días libres. Muy pocos sabían que yo estaba en posesión de Draco, y al ver mi evolución referente a los entrenamientos y misiones, supongo que deben haber sacado sus propias conclusiones. Estaba más que un poco triste por todo aquello. El esperado fin estaba cerca, el fin de todos mis sueños, anhelos y esperanzas. Nadie aun sabía cuanto significo… pero el matar a Voldemort era el horizonte de mi vida. Jamás vi un futuro después y trataba de no pensar en ello.

Solo tenía un día más, un día mas… como un mendigo me puse encima de draco y empecé a bajar por su camino.

Estaba dormido cuando el me despertó. Claro, debía estarlo para que me despertara… este tipo de comentarios pone muy nerviosa a hermione. Traía algo de comida para los dos, y tenía puesto solo un pantalón muy sencillo y suelto. Me miró y me sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa de estar feliz, satisfecho, a pesar de las nubes negras que se cernían sobre su cabeza. Cuando pasó al otro lado cerré los ojos. Supongo que desarrolló un sexto sentido para mis estados de ánimo, así como para ver cuando las cosas se aproximaban.

Por triste que fuera el futuro para el, quería dárselo. Yo no tenia ese futuro, para mi el mundo acababa cuando muriera voldemort. A veces hermione me hablaba de la casa para los tres, donde viviríamos los tres, tratando de estar tranquilos. De ser felices. Comí junto a él ese delicioso preparado que trajo, casi sin hablar. Miré su piel pálida, producto de dos años sin tocar el sol. Las cortinas jamás se habían abierto, ni las puertas ni las ventanas.

En tres años, recordaba una vez haberme tendido en el pasto a ser besado por el sol.

Dos veces haber sentido el viendo sobre mi cara al jugar quiditch.

Tres veces que fumé viendo el atardecer.

Todo ese tiempo se me había perdido en tratar de buscar alguna medida segura de matar a Voldemort, aun sabiendo que hace dos años mate a Snape, el primero se me escabullía cual gusano asqueroso por la tierra. ¡Él respiraba y mis padres no!

Ya no cabía tiempo de preguntarse nada.

Ese día le hice otra vez el amor a Malfoy, suspirando junto a el sus atribuladas sensaciones. Recorriéndonos y volviendo a recorrernos. Hasta hartarme de sexo…

Durante la tarde, me bañé con agua caliente, dormí. Él a mi lado. Grave error, mis ropas quedaron prendidas de su olor, que me persiguió por los siguientes meses, incluso cuando cambiaba mi ropa, lo cual no fue a menudo. Al llegar la tarde, bajé. El estaba dormido, así que pensé que sería mejor. Miré alrededor y descubrí que había solo una cosa que me gustaría llevar conmigo y no se podía.

Llegaron Hermione y Ron. Ellos sabían que debía hacerse. Llego ella primero, y me explicó una parte de las noticias del día. Yo estaba nervioso, sentado en la cama. El se sentó abajo, cerca de los pies, con las piernas cruzadas. Nos miraba hablar alternadamente. Ron entró por la puerta y nos saludó. Bajamos a comer algo, ella se quedó arriba, tiñéndole el pelo negro. Supongo que Draco empezó entonces a sospechar lo que pasaría. O ya lo hacia de antes, pues su mirada era un ruego mudo. Y yo no comprendía que le sucedía, jamás me detengo a reflexionar sobre nada.

Tocaron la puerta principal, esa que se llegaba atravesando la sala, pero que quedaba oculta desde donde draco solía estar en la sala. Por eso no aparece en su enumeración.

-Yo voy con él, dijo Ron.

-Harry, rápido, ya vienen por ti los del ministerio. Tenemos que salir, recuerda que este lugar nunca existió. –ella me tomó del brazo y arrastró por la puerta de la cocina. –Ron, recuerda traer lo que fuiste a comprar, cigarrillos.

-Si mione, Vamos, Hurón.

Le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. Por la puerta entraron unos hombres de blanco, y le dijeron: "Ven, Draco"

-¡¡Todo estará bien, Draco, tranquilo, esto es por tu bien! Alcancé a decirle.

-Harry… Harry… ¡¡No, por favor, harry, no dejes que me lleven, HARRY!

Los gritos desgarradores de Malfoy retumbaron en mis oídos, alzándome ese nudo en la garganta que desde hace rato tenia. Ron lo tomo, y ayudó a la gente a sacarlo de la casa, pataleó un poco. No quería moverme, estuve a punto de ir tras él, de escaparme de todo este escabroso asunto…

Hermione me tomó del brazo.

-Harry, si no nos movemos ahora, los capturarán. Distrae a los aurores. Ron se ocupará de todo.

Luchaba contra la comadreja esta que me tenía prisionero. Una vez salimos de casa, me bajó al suelo. Me dio una bofetada.

-¡Cállate! Debes mantener la boca cerrada, no quieres que Harry vaya a sufrir, no dejes que la última vez que te vea sea sufriendo.

-¿No lo veré mas?

-No lo sabemos…

-Puedo ayudar yo…

-Malfoy, por culpa de Harry ya no puedes hacer mas magia, compréndelo, por favor. Él solo te salva la vida por culpa… ahora trata de mejorarte.

Uno de los hombres de blanco me indicó un auto. Subí a el. Al salir, vi como un gran número de aurores estaba rodeando a Harry. Harry me vio y le hizo una seña…

"te volveré a ver" fue todo cuanto pensé.

"te volveré a ver y serás mío" preguntándome si de eso era lo que me tenía que mejorar.


End file.
